Captive
by BB-lover14
Summary: Not is all that it seems, But will Beckett realise in time to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story came from a dream I had a while ago. I hope you enjoy it.

He wakes up with a pounding headache, his eyes finding it hard to adjusted to the darkness that surrounds him. The air has a lingering smell of damp and mildew, it makes his nostrils crease up. He goes to lift up his left arm and finds that this movement is severely restricted. The rattle of metal on metal alerts him to the fact, that he is probably chained to the wall. He finds his right arm has not been chained, so he lifts up his hand and places it on his temple. When he pulls it away again, he discovers his fingers are covered in a warm sticky liquid. At least that explained the pounding head ache. He quickly runs his hand over the rest of his body and winces when he presses down on the left side of his body. Badly bruised or broken ribs would be his guess right now. He finds some superficial cuts to his left arm and some more bruises on his legs but nothing else.

Where the hell I am are his main thought at the present time. How did he get here, he didn't recollect the last few hours of his life. He last remembers waking up that morning and then his mind goes blank. He hears the creek of a door and then a small sliver of light falls across the floor. He goes to shout out but before he can say the word he is soaked in cold water. A shiver goes up his spine, the room in which he is being kept is anything put warm. He opens he mouth to speak again as another bucket of cold water is chucked at him. Some lands in his mouth and he begins to splutter as it runs down his throat and in to his lungs. He hears whispered voices at the door, two gentlemen it sounds like.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" He shouts at the direction of the door.

He hears a man chuckle before the door slams shut. He is left once again in the dark, he clothes stick to his body like a second skin. He can feel the chill run over his body. He wonders what is going to happen to him, he wonders if anyone knows he is gone. He wonders will he ever get out of this hell hole.

Meanwhile across town, his partner is sitting at her desk filling out mind numbing paperwork. She is used to the fact that her partner, doesn't help her with this part of the job. It doesn't register in her mind at this present mind that something could be wrong. She will call him in a while to joke with him about how he always bows out on this section of the work. Only then when he doesn't answer will she get the inkling that something is amiss. She signs off on one case file, places it on the complete pile and grabs the next one. The thing she does miss about her partner not being here is that he always gets or makes her a coffee. She pushes away from the desk, stands and walks into the break room towards the espresso maker. This machine bugs her she has never worked how it is suppose to work. She normally would end up having to have the monkey peed in acid coffee from the pot. This was one of the many reasons she needed him in her life, not that she would admit it to anyone. She just gives in and just takes the crappy coffee and returns to her desk. As she sits down she pops a couple of skittles in her mouth from the bowl by her monitor. She opens the next file and settles back into her work again.

He must have fallen asleep or drifted in and out of consciousness, he is not sure which one. He opens his eyes praying that it will have all been a nightmare and that he will be at home in bed. He finds it not to be true, he wakes to darkness and that fouls stench still lingering in the air. He doesn't know how much time has passed and he has no way of knowing either. He could have been here for days, weeks or hours, he does however hope it is the first or second that is true that someone has noticed he is gone. He places his hand back on his forehead and is some what glad to find that the blood is no longer running and has dried. He feels a shiver go down his spine and notes that his clothes are still damp to the touch. He never thought he would die from hypothermia not after the last time he got it. He had been careful to wrap himself up warm in the harsh winter of New York since that horrible day. That day was etched into his memory as that day that he nearly lost his life and his partner.

His stomach rumbles and he registers that he has not eaten in awhile. He thinks he may not eat for awhile yet not while stuck in this hell hole. He just wants to be at home or at work or anywhere but here. He feels tears prick the corner of his eyes, and he fights to hold them back. He will not break down in here, not like this. He needs to remain strong he needs to hold on to the premise that someone is coming for him. The premise that he will see the sun and the sky once again. The premise that he will not die alone in here, that he will die a old man with his wife by his side. The door opens a slither and once again he is drenched in freezing cold water. When will this end is all he can think right now.

A few hours have passed, the paperwork is complete and placed on her Captains desk to be reviewed. She decides it is time to call him, she leans back in her chair and takes out her phone. She hits speed dial one and places it up to her ear. She can't wait to wind him up, she is surprised to hear that it goes straight to voicemail with out one single ring. That is not like him his phone is always on especially if he is in a meeting with his publisher, it gives him a reason to excuse himself. She hangs up and tries again wondering if it is just a bad signal at his end. She is met again with his voicemail. She ends the call and places the phone on her desk, she wonders to herself where he could possibly be.

His teeth are chattering, the hairs on his arms are standing on end. The chill has gone right down to his bones. He pulls up his knees to his chest and hugs them tight with his right arm. He tries in vain to keep some heat in. He knows in his heart that he needs to come up with a escape plan but his head is swimming. He can't form a smart decision right now. He doesn't think that he can break the chain that is holding him captive to the wall. He pulls and pulls to no gain. It is securely attached, he can't do anything more. He is out of fight, now he just hopes that the torture will stop and they will finally end his life. He knows it is coming, he can feel the darkness washing over him. He is powerless to fight it, he caves in and lets it come. The energy is slowly leaving his body. Why and how did it come to this. He closes his eyes and shuts out the light.

She tries him several more times in the space of half an hour, still no reply. Now she begins to worry, where could he be. She is helping herself to another cup of disgusting coffee when her phone rings. Her eyes light up, she believes it is him he is okay. As she pushes the answer button she is once again filled with dread on the other end of the phone is his daughter. She tells her that she hasn't seen her father since she left for college that morning. She can hear the hope in the girl's voice as she asks if her father is with her. She has to tell her that he is not. The girl begins to panic on the other end of the line, firing all these questions at her that she herself can not answer. Where is he? Why is he not with you? He never does this, Something must be wrong. She tries to reassure the girl as much as she can, she tells her she will go look for him and will call her back when she has news.

She wants there to be a rational explanation to why he hasn't got in contact, but in her heart she know something must be wrong. Not calling her is one thing but not getting in contact with his daughter for the whole day is not normal. It is now seven o'clock in the evening, no one has heard from him in 12 hours. Something is wrong very wrong. She heads out into the bullpen to find the boys, they will know what to do.

A/N Please comment review etc... depending on the response a new chapter will be up some time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long I was not expecting such a positive response, so I hadn't planned where to head with this story next. So I thank you all and on with the next chapter.**

She finds the boys sitting at their desks, they're playing with a little paper football. They're flicking back and forth between them using their fingers. They look up as she approaches the desk, they tell her that they have finished all the case files. She is not sure how to tell them, she is not even sure that she wants to admit that Castle has gone missing. Telling them would mean her dealing with the fact that someone has taken him, the fact that he could be hurt somewhere. She leans forward and puts her hands on the desk in front of her, she takes a deep breath in. Her eyes are starting to glass over but she won't let the boys see her cry. Ryan is the first to notice that something is amiss, he nudges Esposito with his elbow. Ryan asks her if she is okay and Esposito just gives her a caring look similar to the one he gave her that summer Castle was in the Hampton's. She tells them that Castle has not answered any phone calls all day, that he was due to met Alexis for dinner but never showed.

The door opens again, but this time a man dressed in black from head to toe comes into the room. He stands before him, It takes all his energy just keep his eyes open at this point. He doesn't speak he doesn't give a reason for him being held here. He moves forward until he is standing over him, he kicks him in the leg he presumes to see if he is still alive. He doesn't move hoping that if he plays dead he will leave him alone. It doesn't seem to work he kicks him again but harder this time. The kick sends shooting pains through his body, he appears to be wearing steel toe cap boots and he kicks again & again. He can feel his bone crunching with every hit, he can feel the blood start to trickle down his shin. After five minutes the masked man stops, and looks him in the eyes. He can see the evil living there and it scares him right down to his core.

"What do you want with me?" He says.

"You have been a very naughty boy Mr Castle" is the only reply he receives.

The man knows his name, this is no longer a random event this man wants him dead. He racks his brain trying to remember if he has upset anyone lately but he comes up blank.

The boys are on the phone in a second calling in favours from colleagues. They ask them to look out for Castle on the streets. She is trying to think of a reason as to why he hasn't called, who would have taken him. She draws a blank and she doesn't know what to do. Her computer pings and alerts her to a new email message. She sits down in her chair and opens the email titled " Storming the Castle."

The email contains a video link she clicks on it and a new box opens up, the video starts and she has to fight the urge to hurl. She gasps and the boys come running over and are shocked to see what is on the screen. The video is of a man sitting on the floor in a dark otherwise empty room. He seems to be shackled to the wall by his left arm. He has his head down so you can't see his face, his breathing seems to be quite shallow. She has no idea what this video is about or where it is from all she can do is watch.

"Lets say hello to your friends Mr castle." He hears the click of a video camera being turned on. The man chuckles to himself before demanding that Castle lift up his head. He tries his best too but all his energy is gone and the slightest movement makes his head swim. The man walks over hides his face from view and roughly pulls up his chin so that he is looking forward. Castle can now see the red blinking recording light and he wonders if this is being streamed live or being recorded for use later.

She sees a man dressed in all black go towards the gentleman on the floor. He lifts up his head so that she can see his face, she screams it is Castle she is watching a video of Castle. Tears prick the corner of her eyes and she can't hold it any longer she reaches for the trash can and empties the contents of her stomach. She reaches till she has nothing left to expel, Ryan stands behind her and rubs soothing circles on her back with his hand. Esposito is at first of all stunned and planted to the spot, he can't take his eyes off Castle on the screen. That bastard has his partner and friend, after a couple of minute he jars himself back to reality. He takes out his phone and rings the IT department telling them that he needs a IP address tracked as soon as possible like now. She rubs her mouth on her sleeve trying to get rid of the elements of sick that she can still taste. She allows her self to look up at the screen again and she is greeted by the sight of Castle staring directly at the camera. It is like he is looking at her, she notices the dried blood on his forehead and she finally allows the tears to fall. She doesn't like to show weakness in front of the boys but this is all just to much.

The IT boys draw a blank on the IP address that captors have hidden it to well. Espo thanks them and hangs up the phone before slamming his fist into the desk. The sound resonates around the bullpen and had anyone else had been here this late they would have come running. He looks closer at the video hoping to see some clue of where they were holding him. He can't make anything definitive out and this pisses him off. The computer pings again another email she opens this one being careful not to shut the other as it appears to be a live feed. The new email simply has instructions of a ransom drop point with the instruction to bring 100,000 US dollars. It states they will only see Mr Castle again if they drop the money by 2am. That only gives them six hours to try and come up with the money, they know Castle has it but how do they get it without him.

As if to prove that they are serious when she next looks at the video, they are holding a soldering iron close to Castle's leg. She wills them not to do it, hopeless she knows and she has to look away as the burning hot metal meets Castle's flesh.

He doesn't really know what is happening, he just knows he is being filmed. A few minutes pass then he smells a burning smell he looks to his left to discover the man holding him has a soldering iron in his hand. He realises this is not going to be good for him. He hopes that no one is being made to watch this, he hopes that they have not sent this to Beckett. He sees the iron come closer and closer he braces himself for the pain but nothing can prepare you for the feeling of burning flesh. He screams out in agony the pain is unbearable, he feels it burn through the layers of his skin as the man pushes it down further. The smell of burning flesh makes him gag and the pain clouds his vision. He gives one more pained look into the camera begging for help before the pain takes hold of him and he slips into unconsciousness. The man pulls away the iron and leaves the room leaving the camera still directed on a unconscious Castle.

She gags over and over again but she has nothing more to bring up. The tears now running freely down her face. She needs to find out where he is, she needs to find get that money, she needs him back.

**A/N Thanks again please review etc.**


End file.
